8th Light Horse Regiment (Australia)
|allegiance= |branch= Australian Army |type=Mounted Infantry |size=Regiment |command_structure=3rd Light Horse Brigade |garrison= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Colour Patch |battles='First World War' North African Campaign Gallipoli campaign Sinai and Palestine Campaign |decorations= }} The 8th Light Horse Regiment was a mounted rifles regiment of the Australian Army during the First World War. The regiment was raised in September 1914, and assigned to the 3rd Light Horse Brigade. During the war the regiment fought against the forces of the Ottoman Empire, in Egypt, at Gallipoli, on the Sinai Peninsula, and in Palestine and Jordan. After the armistice the regiment eventually returned to Australia in March 1919. For its role in the war the regiment was awarded Fifteen battle honours. Formation The 8th Light Horse Regiment was raised at Victoria in September 1914, originally as the 6th Light Horse Regiment, but following a reorganisation in October was renumbered the 8th Regiment. and comprised twenty-five officers and 497 other ranks serving in three squadrons, each of six troops. Each troop was divided into eight Sections, of four men each. In action one man of each section, was nominated as a horse holder reducing the regiments rifle strength by a quarter.Horner and Williams, Chapter Setting up the Light Horse Once formed the regiment was assigned to the 3rd Light Horse Brigade, serving alongside the 9th and 10th Light Horse Regiments. All Australian Light Horse regiments used cavalry unit designations, but were mounted rifles armed with rifles, not swords or lances, and mounted exclusively on the Australian Waler horse. Operational History Gallipoli In December 1914, the 8th Light Horse Regiment left Sydney for Egypt, arriving on the 1 February 1915. When the Australian infantry units were dispatched to Gallipoli, it was thought the terrain was unsuitable for mounted troops, and the light horse regiments remained in Egypt. However casualties resulted in the deployment of the 3rd Light Horse Brigade as reinforcements in May 1915. On arrival the regiment was attached to the New Zealand and Australian Division. The regiment was heavily involved in the battle of the Nek, suffering several casualties including the commanding officer Lieutenant Colonel White who was killed leading the first wave. The regiment were mostly used in a defensive role, until being withdrawn back to Egypt in December 1915. Sinai and Palestine Campaign On their arrival back in Egypt, the 3rd Light Horse Brigade was assigned to the newly raised ANZAC Mounted Division, at first given responsibility for the defence of the Suez Canal. They regiment did not take part in any of the early battles in the Sinai, but were instead used to patrol the large open area of the region, until the British advance into Palestine. Becoming involved in the battle of Maghdaba in December 1916. The regiment and brigade were then transferred to the Imperial Mounted Division, later renamed the Australian Mounted Division. There next battles were the unsuccessful first and second battle of Gaza, then the successful battle of Beersheba in October 1917. With the Ottoman Empire forces in retreat, the regiment was part of the pursuit into Palestine, resulting in the capture of Jerusalem in 1917, and raid across the River Jordan in 1918, at Amman and Es Salt. The regiment then took part in the capture of Tiberius and Sa'sa' in September, and entered Damascus on 1 October. The war in the Middle East ended shortly afterwards when the armistice of Mudros was signed in October 1918. The regiment, had to return to Egypt to assist in putting down a revolt, then sailed for Australia in July 1919. The war had cost the regiment almost 200 per cent casualties, 302 killed and 675 wounded. Commanding officers *Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Henry White (KIA) *Lieutenant Colonel Arthur Vivian Deeble *Lieutenant Colonel Leslie Cecil Maygar VC, DSO, VD *Lieutenant Colonel Archibald McGibbon McLaurin *Lieutenant Colonel Herbert James Shannon DSO Battle honours Defence at ANZAC Suvla Sari Bair Gallipoli 1915–1916 Egypt 1915–1917 Romani Magdhaba-Rafah Gaza-Beersheba El Mughar Nebi Samwill Jerusalem Jordan (Es Salt) Megiddo Sharon Palestine 1917–1918 References * Further reading *C.V. Simpson, Maygar's boys: a biographical history of the 8th Light Horse Regiment AIF 1914-19, (Moorooduc: Just Soldiers, Military Research and Publications, 1998). Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Category:1914 establishments in Australia Category:Mounted regiments of Australia